sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aubergine Pearl (DEMO)
"Aubergine Pearl" is an upcoming character in Incendium, and a pearl belonging to Black Opal. Appearance Much like her master, Aubergine Pearl has black, semi-curly hair and pale grey skin, her hair is short cut to her shoulders. She wears an off-shoulder knee-length dress revealing her gem upon her chest, though slightly below her throat. The look is wrapped up with a ribbon around her neck, a bow tied on the back of it, along with a pair of high-heels elevated at 2 inches. Weaponry *'Magnum Proficiency': While this Pearl is not a fighter, for safety reasons she carries around a black magnum armed with 6 bullets. Personality Like other pearls Aubergine was made to serve. She is perfectly fine with this, and does her job diligently. She maintains a serious attitude about almost everything and keeps her thoughts private. If and when dealing with others, Aubergine tends to be a bit impatient, acting either silent or irritated with others. She puts Black Opal first, her job second, and everyone else third. History Black Opal had Aubergine Pearl custom made for him, in a similar way the Diamonds have their pearls alike to them in appearance and personality. Over the course of their relationship, Aubergine did everything possible to appease Opal, singing to him when he was down, motivating him, and acting as a sort of secretary for him, accompanying him almost everywhere he went. Opal could never be determined as a cruel nor benevolent master for her; Aubergine would always take the cold brunt of her master's emotions while struggling to make him happy, but at the same time Opal treated Aubergine as an equal and less of a slave like pearls are supposedly meant to be. At no point in time was Aubergine treated like she was expendable or was just a pearl among many, but as a friend and a close one at that. Trivia *TBA Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Category:Incendium